Park Kyung
Perfil thumb|300px|Park Kyung *'Nombre:' 박경 / Park Kyung *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Compositor, Productor y MC. *'Apodos': KyungAh, Kyung-Cumber, PK. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''170 cm *'Peso: 56 kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''B *'Signo zodiacal: Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Mono *'Familia: Padres, hermano menor y hermana mayor. *'Agencia: 'Seven Seasons **'''Sub-agencia: KQ Entertainment Temas para Dramas * Lucid Dream tema para I Have a Secret (2019) * Night Sky tema para The Best Hit (2017) Programas de TV * 2016: MBC idol TV Private life of Block B * 2016: Mnet zoom ep 59. * 2016: Mnet PRODUCE 101 Ep. 5 * 2016: '''Weekly idol ep. 244 * '''2016: SNL Korea season 7 * 2015: Problematic Men (hasta la fecha) * 2015: Global Request Show ep 13.The solo day special * 2015: Mnet Naked 4show - Four show * 2015: '''1thek InstagRap- Ordinary love interview ' * '''2014': 5 Minutes Before Chaos * 2014: Block B- signal B * 2013: Weekly idol ep. 118 * 2012: '''Weekly idol ep. 71 * '''2012: The Beatles code season 2 * 2012: Art School/ Idol trainig school ep 3 Programas de Radio *Lim Srarry Nigth Radio 11.04.18 *Lim Srarry Nigth Radio 11.04.19 *Lim Srarry Nigth Radio 11.04.21 *Lim Srarry Nigth Radio 11.01.22 *Younha's Starry Night Radio - junto a Zico y Jae Hyo (2012) *Super Junior Kiss the Radio- Teen Top- Speed Quiz (2014) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' Experiencia: Mixtapes: ''' * Harmonics (Holke y Nacseo) ¨The Letter¨ y ¨Turn around¨ * Holke ¨Energizer¨, ¨Hot Track¨, ¨Love 911¨, ¨Lovin you¨ y ¨OH¨ * HOLKE & Cho PD ft. PO ¨Fever II¨ * HOLKE & Mino ¨Be Quiet¨ * HOLKE & Zico & Mic Swagger ¨Vol 21¨ * HOLKE ft. Baby J (Jewelry) ¨Come Back¨ * HOLKE ft. Crush ¨Getting Over¨ * HOLKE ft. Kero One (Untitled Demo) * HOLKE ft. P.O ¨Im Embarrassed, Dont Laugh¨ * HOLKE ft. P.O ¨Strong¨ * HOLKE, Cho PD, Thrilla, ZICO, HanHae ¨Super¨(from Part 1. State of Art) * HOLKE, Nacseo, FLOW25, BeatNish, FooFA, ScoLL ¨Super Hero¨ Remix * HOLKE, ZICO, U-Kwon, Hanhae, Mino ¨Its Not Over¨ (Miss ) *"Hope for Korean Hip Hop" (Pista de Cho PD "Victory") *"Origin of Species" & "Map Music" (Pista de Cho PD vs. Verbal Jint "2 The Hard Way") *"It's All Act" (Digital de Jung Seul Ki "Same Spot in the End") * "Hero Music" (Bizniz "Ego") '''Composición y letras: * Block Buster ¨Do U Wanna B?¨ * ¨Nice day¨, ¨Joke¨, ¨Halo¨, ¨LOL¨, * ¨Where, when, What, How¨ ft. Jo Hyun Ah (Urban Zakapa) * ¨Cheesy Cheesy¨ * ¨Walkin in the rain¨, ¨Few Years Later¨,¨Toy¨ del último album ¨Blooming period¨ Participaciones: *Participó en el M.net Concierto Aura (Cho PD, Verbal Jint) * Participó en el MTV Rockem Hard Singles: * ¨Ordinary Love¨ ft. Park Boram (2015) * ¨Inferiority Complex¨ ft. Eunha de Gfriend (2016) * tvN Problematic men OST (2015) Colaboraciones * LUCY - SWING (Feat. Park Kyung) (2018) * Y.O.U - Kim Jo Han ft. Kyung * Falling Down - Zia ft. Kyung * It's Not Over - Miss $ ft.Zico, U-Kwon, Kyung * Turn Around - Zico ft. Kyung * Be quiet - Mino ft. Kyung *Finale 2010 - Scotch VIP ft. Jay Moom, Mino, Yammo, VEE X KILLA, Zico, Kyung, Han Hae, Qwala Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop: 'Block B **'Posición:' Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Educación: ' **Kaimo High School (Nueva Zelanda) * Religión: Cristiano-evangélico *'Hobbies: '''Navegar por Internet. *'Especialidades: Rapear, componer, escribir letras y las matemáticas. *Llegó a vivir un año en Los Angeles con su abuela cuando estaba en la secundaria. *Kyung fue elegido como trainee mientras estaba estudiando en Nueva Zelanda. Es uno de los más experimentados del grupo. Aceptó entrar porque Zico lo recomendó y le aconsejó que se uniera a la empresa donde éste ya era trainee. *Tiene una canción en el nuevo mini-álbum (Very Good) de Block B, llamada "When, Where, Do what how", que cuenta con la colaboración de Jo Hyun Ah de Urban Zakapa. *Actualmente está asistiendo a la Universidad Inha de Teatro y Cine. En una entrevista para el periódico de la universidad mencionó que eligió esa especialidad porque quiere mejorar sus habilidades en la actuación y en aquello en lo que aún no es bueno. * La cantante Park Bo Ram, será quien le acompañe en su debut solitario. Kyung fue quien contacto a Boram para poder realizar el dúo. * El 24 de septiembre de 2015 debutó como solista con la canción Ordinary Love, la cual escribió, compuso y produjo. También aparece en el MV de la canción. Además, Park Boram colabora con él. (Oficial MV) * Su canción se llegó a posicionar en los primeros lugares de las listas de descarga y ganó en un programa musical sin promoción alguna. * Actualmente está como integrante fijo en el programa de variedades de la Tvn ¨Problematic Men¨. Así como MC en el nuevo programa sobre la vida privada de Block B. * Durante el episodio del 23 de octubre de '''Problematic Men, los integrantes le felicitaron por ser el primero en ser admitido en Mensa International, una organización sin fines de lucro abiertos a los afortunados que llegan al 2% de un test de inteligencia estandarizada. Enlaces *Twitter *Instagram *Perfil (naver) Galería Kyung01.jpg Kyung02.jpg Kyung03.jpg Kyung04.jpg Kyung05.jpg Kyung06.jpg Kyung07.jpg Kyung08.jpg Videografía Kyung - Ordinary Love (feat. Park Bo Ram)|Ordinary Love (feat. Park Bo Ram) Park Kyung - Inferiority Complex|Inferiority Complex (feat. Eun Ha) PARK KYUNG - When I'm With You (Feat. Brother Su)|When I'm With You (Feat. Brother Su) MV Kyung Park(박경) WIPED(순간삭제)| Wiped 박경 (PARK KYUNG) - INSTANT (Feat. SUMIN) Official Music Video|Instant (Feat. SUMIN) 박경 (PARK KYUNG) - 귀차니스트 Official MV| Gwichanist 박경(Park Kyung) - '사랑을 한 번 할 수 있다면' (Feat. 제이레빗) MV| If I Could Just Love Once (Feat. J.Rabbit) Categoría:Seven Seasons Categoría:KQ Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KMC Categoría:KSolista2015